


Touch

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? i think, Adorable Connor, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkward Boners, Connor Deserves Happiness, Demisexuality, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hand & Finger Kink, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Intimacy, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Not Beta Read, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Puppies, Smut, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Virginity, Wire Play, established Josh/Markus/North/Simon, intimate hand holding, puppy cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: "I'm not… touched a lot. Well, I am but it's generally from criminals. So, it's violent in nature. I just, I guess I'm just prepared for the worst." He said, mumbling half of it. He knew Markus would still be able to hear him but he wished he didn't. "As I said, it's stupid. I know you wouldn't hurt me."or Connor is touched in positive ways instead of violence.
Relationships: Connor/Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/North (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), jericrew - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 195





	1. Markus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this isn't beta read so if you see something feel free to point it out!

"Connor! It's been a while," Markus says reaching out for a hug. Before Connor can even think about what he's doing he flinches back. 

He knew Markus wouldn't hurt him so he didn't know why he had flinched so hard. 

Well, he did have an idea why. Almost all of his physical contact was due to violence. Hank had given him a hug after the revolution but other than that he hadn't really touched him. He would pay him on the shoulder but that was even rare. 

"Connor? Are you hurt?" Oh, right. He slowly relaxed and gave a tight smile to Markus. 

"No, no I'm fine." He says, waving his hands. He hated making Markus so worried when he already had so much on his plate. "I… I'm just," he trails off. 

Markus furrows his brows and motions to the chairs. Connor had originally come for a purpose but he doubted he'd be allowed to leave until he gave some type of explanation. 

He could easily lie, though Hank had told him that unless he had to for a case he was a horrible liar. But Hank was a very accomplished detective and already knew his tics. 

Though Markus could scan him, he wouldn't know what his signs are that he was lying. He could easily mistake him for just being nervous. 

But he could also tell the truth. Hank had told him how important it was to be open with people he wanted to be friends with. Hank had then teased him relentlessly about his… interest in Markus, North, Josh, and Simon. 

He sat down on the chair, not meeting Markus's eyes. He knew if he looked at him everything would come spilling out. He had that effect on people. Markus was always just so open and willing to listen. 

"Connor?" Markus asks softly. Connor fumbles with the hem of his shirt. It would be embarrassing to admit but part of him wanted to confess everything. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything but… well it's not uncommon for androids and even humans flinch because of their pasts. Most androids were abused." 

Connor quickly shook his head. "No! No, Hank he doesn't… at first he was a bit rough around the edges but now, he's like my-" he trailed off. 

He finally looked up and Markus had this look on his face which Connor couldn't understand. "Your father? Carl, he looked after me. Well, technically I looked after him but he treated me like a son." 

Connor smiled fondly. Hank had invited (well it was more of a demand) Connor to stay at his place after the revolution. He slept on the couch and played with Sumo whenever he wasn't working. 

He had found he loved baking and Hank was very appreciative. Connor had also cleaned much to Hank's chagrin. He was glad to do it, always needing something to do with his free time. He didn't actually need to sleep so he also had to find things to do during the night. 

"Yeah. He doesn't hurt me. He once pointed a gun at me but that was to prove a point. Actually… a lot of people have pointed guns at me that weren't criminals." Connor says, chuckling. Hank hadn't gone it again and now Gavin just did a finger gun instead of his real one. So there was a major improvement there. 

"Well I'm glad he doesn't. Though, the fact that people point guns at you is a bit disconcerting. So… do you know why you flinch?" Markus asks, bringing them back to the original topic. 

Connor sighed, and looked back down at his lap. "It'll sound stupid-"

"Hey," Markus says reaching out before thinking better of it. "It's definitely not stupid if you're flinching." 

"I'm not… touched a lot. Well, I am but it's generally from criminals. So, it's violent in nature. I just, I guess I'm just prepared for the worst." He said, mumbling half of it. He knew Markus would still be able to hear him but he wished he didn't. "As I said, it's stupid. I know you wouldn't hurt me." 

Markus offered his hand, letting Connor actually touch him first. Connor looks up at those eyes that somehow broke down all his defenses and puts his hand in Markus's. 

His hand is warm and soft as all android hands are. Then his skin starts receding and Connor snatches his hand away. 

"Sorry… we don't have to interface if you don't want to. Just, I like it better this way." Markus says, keeping his hand out and then skin off. "I can put it back on if that would make you more comfortable." 

Connor looked at his own hand then to Markus's. Touching hands with just chassis was (from what he could tell) intimate. It was generally only done between people you consider family. 

He knew Markus and him were close but he didn't think they were that close. He considered them friends, and he definitely wanted more but he was always second-guessing himself. He had his past after all. If he couldn't trust himself how could he expect them to? 

"But… why? I'm, I don't-" he rambled

"I'm sorry, we don't have to," Markus said, starting to pull back his hand. Before he could do so Connor reached out and took Markus's hand with both of his, letting his own skin slip away up to his wrists. 

Once their hands connected Connor gasped at the feeling. Android hands were much more sensitive than human hands as that's where they connected to most things. 

He stared at their hands, eyes widening when his and Markus's hands started to glow a bright blue. He had heard that this could happen but he didn't know why. 

When he normally connected with anything his hands would stay the same. But he wasn't even interfacing with Markus! "I don't understand." 

He looked up to see Markus smiling at their hands. "It mea- it, uh, I'm not really sure why that happens." 

Connor squinted at him just slightly but didn't push him for an answer. He moved their hands around, wiggling his fingers. 

He pulls back just slightly but holds Markus's hand in place. With his other hand, keeping his chassis off, he traces random patterns info Markus's palm. 

Every now and then Markus's hand would twitch when Connor would brush against a more sensitive spot. 

He knew the ins and outs of all android models yet it still felt like he was discovering something completely new. Every little dip or imperfection sent a jolt through his system that he decided to not think too hard about.

"Connor," Markus breathed out. Connor's gaze snaps up to Markus's face. He's staring right at Connor, eyes half-lidded, lips just slightly parted. His face has a blue tint to it that his own face no doubt matches.

Then he takes in his own body and he flushes even more. Unlike humans androids can instantly get rid of certain  _ problems _ . It leaves an odd feeling but Connor will take that over the embarrassment of Markus seeing it. 

He quickly snatches his hands away, once again staring at his lap. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know, um, I'm sorry." 

He quickly stands, and before Markus can stop him, he runs out of the room. He ignores Markus's calls to him and takes the stairs three at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	2. Josh

He avoids Markus at all costs, but he still needed the information for the case. He could go to North but she was likely to drag him by his ear to Markus, lock them in a room and not let them out until they made up. 

Simon would give him those puppy eyes that made him melt, and then he'd willingly go to Markus. 

So, that just left Josh. Josh was definitely very understanding and would listen. He would probably try to talk him into talking to Markus but he wouldn't push him too hard. Plus he would be more willing to change the subject when it involved a case. 

He couldn't avoid going back to the tower (which used to belong to Cyberlife, but they had given it to them after Kamski became CEO again). He had tried to put it off for as long as possible, but they were at a dead end and this was their only lead. 

He took the stairs up, avoiding anywhere Markus would be. He felt bad for avoiding him but he just couldn't deal with that right now. He already had his case and only had just realized he had feelings for four certain androids. 

He had known that he could function in… that way, but he didn't know he would get aroused naturally. He hadn't thought to experiment or anything, it just wasn't important to him. Now he felt like he was lacking in certain knowledge. Even if one of them wanted him he was completely new to everything and would eventually fuck it all up. 

He got to Josh's room and firmly knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before the door opened and Josh looked him over. 

"Connor? I wasn't expecting you, come in." Josh says, moving out of the way. He reaches out like he wanted to pull him into a hug but stops. So Markus did talk to him. Wonderful. 

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you beforehand. If this isn't a good time I can come back again." Connor says, still stalling in the doorway. 

Josh quickly shook his head, "no it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you. Is this a social visit or work? Either way, I'm glad you're here." 

Connor smiled and followed him in. It's the same set up as all the other android rooms in the tower except for the few personal items Josh had collected. 

On one wall was a collection of photos. There were pictures of all of the Jericrew (as the people of Jericho called them) together, or one on one with Josh. There are even pictures of Connor up there that he hadn't realized Josh had taken. 

There were also pictures of other androids Connor didn't know, along with places around Detroit. It felt so personal to look at this so he quickly turned away. 

"Work, but I wouldn't mind spending some time with you if you have the time." Connor sits to the chair Josh had motioned to. 

"Want a thirium drink?" Josh asks, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of thirium soda. Connor shakes his head and Josh walks back over, sitting down beside him. "I'd love that. So, work first. What do you need?" 

Connor hesitates before holding his hand out. Josh's eyes go wide but he takes Connor's forearm, accepting the interface. 

Connor makes sure to only send what he needed to. Josh, however, sent much more. He could feel his worry for Connor, his love for Markus and the others, and his anger because of the case. 

Connor breaks off the connection before he can send any of his own emotions through on accident. He rubbed at his arm, staring anywhere but Josh. He knew the others were together, but it hurt just slightly to  _ feel _ it. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Josh says, pulling him out of his sulking. 

Connor shrugs, "I actually enjoy my work. I'm glad I can help, I know it's not much compared to you guys." 

Josh reaches forward, then pauses, letting Connor reach for him. Connor scoots over and rests his head against Josh's. 

Josh freezes before slowly bringing a hand around to hold Connor close. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this until he was snuggled close enough to be practically in his lap. 

"You do so much. Androids feel confident enough to report crimes and go to the police because of you. You freed all of those androids. We wouldn't be here without you." Josh says, turning his head to press into Connor's hair. 

Connor shakes his head just slightly. "I hunted my own people." It comes out a bit mumbled as his body sags against Josh. 

Josh moves his arm around Connor and he tenses, ready to be pushed away. Instead the hand goes to his hair and his whole body turns to jelly. "You did what you were programmed to do. Once he became deviant you stopped." 

Connor stiffens and pulls away. He sits on the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. 

"Connor?" Josh asks, scooting forward but doesn't get too close. 

"I...Markus," he trails off. 

"Can I touch you?" Connor nods and only jolts slightly at the hand on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Connor shook his head then nodded. He had wanted to tell someone so bad but he had only opened up to Hank. He had made Hank promise not to tell anyone, and he knew he wouldn't. 

Even if he did have a chance with any of them this would destroy those chances. They would hate him and ban him from every being around anyone. He would take the punishment, he did deserve it after all. 

"I… I had an AI in my system. Her name was Amanda and was made to look like Amanda Stern. She made sure I completed my missions and if I didn't she would show disappointment. I would also send all reports to her which she would then send to Cyberlife." This part was easy. He could spew facts about his system for eternity. 

"After I deviated I thought Amanda was gone. Then, standing on the platform after we won… she tried to take control again." Josh's hand stops for a second as he processes. Then his hand slowly starts rubbing in a circle again. 

"I was brought back to the garden, where I would meet Amanda. She said it was planned, my deviancy was planned. She had me pull my gun and I almost shot Markus. Kamski, he had told me before there was a way out. I found it in time to put my gun back. I was  _ this _ close to doing it." 

He ducks his head, tilting it away from Josh as he started to tear up. 

Josh froze at the confession. Connor was ready to leave, but Josh just pulled him closer. Connor whimpered slightly as he hid his face in Josh's shoulder, finally letting himself cry. 

He held onto Josh tightly, and Josh just held him back, rocking them slightly. He mumbles soft words, running a hand through Connor's hair. 

It took a bit until Connor stopped crying but he didn't let go of Josh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you like this." 

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here for you, Connor, we all are. We're your friends." Josh says softly. Connor squeezes his eyes closed and takes in a few deep breaths. 

Part of him wanted to stay curled against Josh for the rest of his life, but that wouldn't be possible. However, he can stay there for a few more minutes, so he does. 

Josh doesn't seem to mind, as he pulls Connor as close as he can be without Connor actually crawling into his lap. (Which wouldn't be a bad thing in Connor's mind, but now was  _ not _ the time.)

"Have you told Markus?" Josh asks. Connor stiffens but doesn't pull away. 

He slowly shakes his head, "no. I just didn't want any of you to hate me." He hated how weak and vulnerable his voice sounded. 

"I won't tell him, but I think you should. He won't be mad, I promise. You should also talk to him about what happened between you too." Now he pulled away, and jumped to his feet. 

"I! Um, I swear nothing happened. I promise that, we didn't…" he says, putting his hands up. 

Josh stands too but much slower, like he was approaching Connor was a dangerous animal. Connor almost felt hurt from that, but he did deserve it. He could easily take down any android if need be, that was what he was made for after all. "Connor, I'm not suggesting-"

"No, no I'm sorry but I need to go. Hank, um he needs me for the case. I'm sorry for barging in; it was nice to see you." And once again he was running away and down the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. North

Connor was sitting on Hank's couch, Sumo had his head in his lap as he felt sorry for himself. Now he had to avoid two of the people he liked. Why did he always fuck everything up?

Hank had left him alone in his sulking, going to Gavin's house. Connor had asked to be alone, just wanting some quiet time. He loved Hank but sometimes it was just better to be alone.

He wasn't fully alone, Sumo was there with him. Hank normally didn't let Sumo on the couch, but the moment Hank was out the door Sumo had jumped up and licked Connor's face.

Connor buries his face in Sumo's fur, letting the sound of Sumo's heartbeat and breath soothe him.

He jumped almost out of his skin when the door slammed open. He was on his feet in an instant ready to take on whoever broke in.

"Sup fucker! Get ready, I'm taking you out." North said, standing in the doorway.

Connor groaned and flopped back onto the couch, giving Sumo a pat when he barks. "North, go away."

She walks over and pulls at his arm. "Nope, you have no choice in this."

"That's kidnapping. I could arrest you, you know." Connor points out but stands up. She moves away and shoos him into the bathroom.

Only then did he realize he only had pants on. His face flushed blue and he quickly closed the bathroom door. He had a small cabinet with his clothes in it. There was another bedroom in the house but Connor never brought it up and Hank never offered.

He changed out of his outfit (which Hank had bought after he found out all of his clothes were work attire) and pulled on some clean clothes. It was more comfortable than his work clothes but it still looked good.

He walked out and North gave a whistle. She was always the hardest to read for romantic purposes. He didn't know if she was flirting or if she just did this with all her friends.

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled his shoes on. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Someplace that'll hopefully pull you out of your funk. Trust me, you'll love it." Once he was standing she offered her arm. Connor just sighed and took it.

North had called a taxi and made sure Connor wouldn't be able to tell where they were going until they arrived.

"So, from what I've heard you ran away from Josh and Markus. Are you going to run from me?" She asks, turning her body to face him.

He sighs and does the same, it's not like he had much to look at out the taxi's window. "I didn't run out on Josh, Hank needed me for a case." Ok, so Hank did need him but not at that exact moment. Not a complete lie.

North raised an eyebrow and Connor sank into his seat. "Sure, if that makes you happy. Markus has been moping all week, you know? Not even Simon sucking his dick helped."

Connor huffed and shook his head. Once again there was a pang in his chest but he ignored it. "Too much information, North."

She crackled and reached out to playfully punch him, only to stop right before she did. "Fuck, sorry. Markus told us to not touch you."

Apparently his shock and dejection show on his face because North quickly shakes her head. "Wait! Not like that! Just, we should take it slow, no punching, and we should let you come to us."

Oh, well that did make sense. He didn't want the others to stop touching him just because he wasn't used to it. "You guys can touch me. I'm not opposed to it, I'm just not used to it."

"I still won't punch you. It's actually pretty shitty to do, especially considering a lot of our people's pasts." North shrugs. She reaches out and places a hand on his knee. He doesn't flinch away but it's still odd. He enjoys being touched but he felt somewhat anxious about it.

"This ok?" He quickly nods his head. He adored North just as much as the others. He appreciated her spunk and determination. She was firm in her decisions and wouldn't back down just because someone yelled loud enough.

"Yeah, this is fine. So I'm guessing you're going to drag me to Markus?" He asks, crossing his arms.

North huffs and shakes his head. "Nah, but I do think you should talk. We should all talk actually. But I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you want to talk we are here, if not? Well then that's also fine."

The taxi slows to a stop and Connor looks out. He doesn't see anything on this side, but before he can turn around North reaches over and covered his eyes. He jumps but starts to laugh.

North guides him out of the cab and onto the street. He's not a fan of not being able to see but he lets her do what she wants. "You ready?" She whispers into his ear. He shivers and is half tempted to turn around and kiss her, instead he nods his head.

She drops her hands to rest around his waist, putting her chin on his shoulder. He blinks a few times before looking at the building. His jaw practically drops to the floor.

"Do you like? I got us a reservation." North says, hugging him from behind. He leans back against her, grinning. He knew kitten cafes existed but he hadn't thought about there being puppy cafes.

"This is amazing! North, you are perfect." He says, finally turning to give her a full hug. He lifts her off her feet just slightly and she laughs.

She pulls back, grabs his hand and pulls him into the cafe. They walk up to the hostess and North checks on him before turning to her. "Hi, we have a reservation for two. North."

The hostess nods and types a few things on the computer before smiling. "Alright, feel free to sit where there are only two chairs. A waiter will be with you soon."

North nods and quickly walks into the room. Inside there are plenty of puppies running around while others are sleeping in people's laps.

Connor instantly drops to the ground and grins when four puppies run up to him. He holds his hands out and pets all of them as much as he could.

North chuckles and crouches down, petting them but keeping her eyes on Connor mostly.

Connor couldn't stop grinning as he pets the puppies, mumbling praises to them.

It took them exactly twelve minutes and forty-one seconds before they moved to a table. Connor glanced at the menu and was pleasantly surprised to see stuff for androids. He shouldn't be all that surprised; North always knew where she was going before she arrived.

"Thank you for this, North. You didn't have to." He says, petting the puppy that had been falling asleep in his lap.

North grinned and leaned against the table. "Anything for my favorite android detective."

"I'm the only android detective." Connor points out with a snort. North shrugs and gives me a wink.

"Doesn't change the fact. I think you're my favorite cop in general." North says, resting her head on her hand.

Connor rolls his eyes. "Again, you don't even know that many but thank you. I think you're my favorite female android."

North's eyes widen slightly before she huffs and ducks her head, face turning slightly blue. "Oh, well thanks."

Connor nods and stares down at his menu, his own face flushing blue. There weren't a lot of options but he stared at it like there were a million choices.

He keeps petting the puppy until a waiter comes by. "Hello! Welcome to Crumbs and Paws, can I start you guys off with a drink and perhaps an appetizer?"

Connor glances up at the man and flushes. He was definitely attractive and he was smiling so sweetly at Connor.

North huffed again but this time it sounded more irked than fond. "I'll have the android Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino with two shots of espresso, and a coffee cake." He couldn't help but smile at her order. He expected black coffee but instead she ordered the drink with the most sugar in it. Typical, North always keeps him on his toes.

"And I'll have the android iced white tea, and a butter croissant, thank you," Connor says. The waiter nods and jots them down before looking at each of them.

"Alright, that'll be coming right up!" He said. Connor nodded and the man turned on his heel and left.

"I expected you to get something… stronger." North points out, face back to her normal color.

Connor shrugged and smiled at her then to the puppy that had started twitching. "My taste buds are exceedingly more sensitive. I enjoy trying more flavorful things but I can get overwhelmed."

North nodded and bent down to pick up a puppy, a cane corso, that had been trying to get her attention. She let it lick her face before trying to settle it down. "Makes sense. I guess you could say mine are underdeveloped, so I like strong stuff. Plus, I am weak for sweet stuff." She winks at him again and his face heats up.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, then it's no wonder you brought me here." He motions to two puppies that were playing near them.

North gives him a look he doesn't understand, shaking her head. "Unbelievable… Connor, I was talking about-" she trails off suddenly unsure of herself. That was definitely new and odd to see from her.

"What?" He asks, looking back at her and tilting her head.

"You, dumbass. You're sweet." North sighs out, staring straight at him.

Oh. North thought he was sweet? "I'm not sure what to say. Thank you?"

North reached out and offered her hand. Once again he was shocked by that. If anyone wouldn't trust him it was her, and yet here she was showing complete trust and admiration.

He slowly reached out and puts his hand in hers. It was smaller than his by a considerable amount but it was also much softer. He hated the reason for it but appropriated that it was hers.

Then North was pulling back slowly and Connor frowned. That was until she curled her hand up and very gently dragged her nails across his palm.

Connor gasped and pulled his hand away as fast as possible. North bursts into laughter startling the puppy in her lap. "Oh rA9, that was too good!"

He rubs at his hand, unsure as to what exactly happened. "I… what?"

"Apparently it's common in humans too, but since our hands are more sensitive it's easier. Basically, our hands are ticklish." North says. Connor squints at the hand she offers. He didn't know if he liked the feeling of not and he doubted it would be a one-time thing. He also didn't want to pass up the opportunity to hold North's hand.

He slowly slips his hand back into hers and almost instantly she does it again. He bursts into laughter at the sensation and once again snatches his hand back. "North!"

"Sorry, sorry! You're just too easy. Ok, I promise I won't do it again… at least not today." North says, holding her hand out for him to take.

"I'm not sure if I trust you now," he teased. North rolls her eyes and takes Connor's hand, her thumb brushing back and forth against his fingers.

A shiver runs down his spine at the feeling but he doesn't pull away. It's not a bad feeling, but it's definitely different. It's the same feeling he felt when he was touching Markus's hand.

They quickly break apart when the waiter comes over and outs their food and drinks down. "Alright, is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'll have an android tomato and mozzarella hot sandwich please," Connor says.

"I'll have the android Chipotle Chicken Wrap." The waiter nods and quickly leaves again. "I was worried I wouldn't find a cafe like this that also had our food. I swear, if I couldn't find one in Detroit I'd drive you as far as I needed."

"North, I've seen your driving; I don't think I could make it out of Detroit alive." He chuckled. She honestly wasn't all that bad but her constant spew of anger at the other drivers could get a bit much.

She quickly waves her hand, "I'd rent a self-driving one even with how hackable they are. That way neither of us would have to deal with that shit."

They talk for the rest of their time, enjoying their meal together. Thankfully there is no more awkwardness and they part with a long hug. Connor gets back to Hank's feeling much better than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Simon

The case was a bitch. He had said so out loud and it had caused many officers around him to chuckle. They weren't laughing at Connor just that it was still unusual for him to curse.

They all knew these types of cases, the ones that got through the wall they had to build up. The type of cases that left you imagining the dead blaming you, or begging to be saved. 

The job was hard but it could also be incredibly rewarding when the killer was finally caught and brought in. 

Connor didn't even have time to think about his friends which was saying a lot because he could process many things at once. He was 'King of Multitasking' as Hank had dubbed him. 

His stress levels were way too high for his liking and he'd have to do  _ something _ to relax. 

It seemed Hank was way ahead of him. He had taken one look at Connor's rumpled appearance and pulled his phone out. Connor was too stressed and preoccupied to even notice until Hank spoke up. "Hey, yeah he's allowed in." 

Connor looked up and towards the entrance to the bullpen. Simon was walking over, quickly looking all around him. Connor hated that he was so nervous here. It was now illegal to hurt androids but that didn't mean it would stop. 

"Hank! What did you do?" He whisper-yelled. Hank just sighed and waved Simon over. 

"You need to relax. I'll stay here, you go with Simon." Hank says. 

He glared at Hank but he instantly softened when Simon smiled at him. "Hank, we have work to do. I can't just leave. Plus, it's not fair to you; you need to relax as much as I do." 

"Son, you don't know how to relax. I promise I'll relax later. I don't need your weird scanner thingy to know you're way too stressed to be of any help." Hank shrugged, giving a slight nod in hello to Simon. 

"I…" he started and then Simon gave him those eyes he couldn't resist and he sagged in his chair. "Fine." 

Both Simon and Hank grinned at him, Hank throwing him a wink too. 

He slowly gets up, flipping off Hank before turning to Simon. "Alright, what do you have planned?" 

Apparently whatever Simon had planned was going to take place at Hank's house. Simon got them a taxi and brought Connor back to Hank's. Connor definitely wasn't expecting that but he appreciated that he wouldn't be taken to Jericho. The last thing he needed was more stress from seeing others. 

Connor let them in, instantly crouching down to pet Sumo. Honestly humanity didn't deserve dogs, they were just too good. 

He stood back up and looked around. He never really invited anyone over; he always went to them so it was a bit odd to have Simon in his home. "Uh, do you want something to drink?" He asks. 

"Oh, no thank you," Simon says, shifting from foot to foot. Perhaps he was just as nervous as Connor was. "So… I heard there was this thing that helped androids relax." 

"Oh?" Connor hadn't even thought to reach out to other androids for advice. He was still unsure if his presence was welcome or simply not feared. 

Simon nodded and looked around before finding the couch. "Could you lay down on your stomach… and take your shirt off?" 

Connor's eyes went wide but he did as told. Humans often got massages when stressed so perhaps this would be similar. 

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird but I need you to open your back panels. If you don't like anything I do please let me know." Simon said, crouching down beside him. 

He wasn't nervous because he thought Simon would hurt him. He trusted Simon with his life (which wasn't much) and Hank's life (which was a lot). If Simon pulled something out on accident he'd know what to do. So he made sure he was comfortable before opening his back completely. 

"So this may cause odd reactions, so don't worry too much. It's completely natural." Simon says. Connor nods slowly and prepares for whatever was coming next. 

What he hadn't expected was for Simon to put his hand in his back. He jolts slightly but tries to remain still. 

Simon runs a gentle finger down what would be considered his spine. Connor gasps and goes boneless at his touch. He never had the idea that touching… his wires would feel pleasant. 

Though, it did make sense. They were basically open nerve endings if he was comparing himself to humans. 

Simon ran his fingers along different wires, each causing Connor to sigh out. It was a bit embarrassing how he reacted but he knew Simon wouldn't pick at him. 

Then he heard this… rumbling sound. It was obviously coming from him but he had no idea why. 

The fingers in his back stilled for a second, "Connor?" 

"I, I don't know. I've never made this sound and all of my systems say nothing is wrong." Was he malfunctioning? He'd never heard of androids having this problem but he was a prototype. Perhaps Markus also had this issue. 

"Oh, well… it's pretty rare from what I've heard." Simon says, starting to move his fingers again. "Markus has done it before but even then it only lasts a few seconds." 

"What is it? Do I…" he trails off when Simon finds a very sensitive spot. "Ah, I, um, do I need to be repaired?" 

His face flushed with the soft sounds and rumbling he was making. Simon had said this often caused odd reactions, so it probably wasn't just him. 

"Not at all. It generally means you're relaxed and happy. Though in some cases… well, you're relaxed." Simon mumbles. He twists a wire and Connor lets out a soft moan. 

Fuck, fuck! He hadn't meant to make that sound at all. Simon paused and Connor was ready to sit up until Simon repeated the motion again. "I-I don't think this is a good idea," Connor whined. 

It was hard to keep himself still with Simon doing  _ that _ to him. Did Simon know what kind of reaction this was causing? He knew Simon heard his–oh rA9–moan. 

"I think this a very good idea," Simon says and Connor can practically hear his smile. "Your stress levels have gone down to 47%." 

Then Simon does something unthinkable. He pulls a wire out. Connor goes rigid but finds that the wire wasn't connected to anything important. "Simon?!" 

It was a really good thing he was laying on his stomach; otherwise, his problem would be very clear. "Shh, it's ok Connor." He fiddled with the tip of the cable, rubbing his thumb against it, making Connor's hips twitch down looking for more friction. 

Before Connor can say anything else Simon pushes the cable back in with a small twist. "Ah!" Connor yelps, squeezing his eyes closed. 

Simon pulls one hand out and runs it down Connor's back. He goes to do it again but this time he pulls his skin away. He doesn't offer an interface but the skin where he was touching Connor slid away. Wherever Simon's hand went Connor's skin slid away then back on when his hand moved. 

It was too much and too little at the same time. Simon's hands were everywhere on and in his back and it was driving him nuts. 

He was getting warnings of heat and overstimulation. He may have been given the 'equipment' for sexual acts but that didn't mean his programming could identify whatever this was. 

He bit his lip to keep himself quiet but that was getting incredibly hard to do with everything Simon was doing with his hands. 

Simon yanked out a cable and shoved it back in roughly causing Connor to bite his lip hard enough to draw thirium. "Simon! Fuck, Simon stop." He gasps out. 

He almost regrets his command when Simon's hands stop their movements. "Are you ok?" Simon asks, pulling his hand out of Connor's back. 

His back instantly closes and the skin goes back to normal. He doesn't sit up yet but he does push slightly up so he can see Simon. His face is just as flushed blue as Connor's is. "Leave… please." 

Simon's eyes go wide and he stares at Connor. "I'm sorry if I overstepped…" 

Connor quickly shook his head. "No, just please go. I'll be fine for the remaining time the Lieutenant is gone." 

Simon hesitates before nodding and standing. He looks back at Connor when he gets to the door but Connor holds himself back from offering to let Simon stay. He knew he would have let Simon continue and then… well he didn't really want to think about how that would end. 

The door closes silently behind Simon and Connor groans, flopping back onto the couch, LED flashing between red, yellow, and blue. 

He said face-planted on the couch until the door opens again. Even then he doesn't move too much. 

"Connor?" Hank calls out before looking at the couch. "Oh… did you and Simon…?" 

Connor quickly sits up and grabs his shirt, pulling it on. "No! Well, yes, but no? I'm not sure." He groans, rubbing his face. 

Hank nods and sits down beside Connor. "Alright, as much as I'm gonna hate this and regret it later, tell me what happened." 

He couldn't look at Hank as he spoke; he was already very blue as-is. "He told me to take my shirt off and lay face down, and then I was to open my back. So I did and he… I'm, I don't know how to word this." 

"Just say it and don't worry about how it sounds," Hank says, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. 

"He played with my wires? Um, he rubbed them and pulled one out and then pushed it back in. He said it would help me relax, and it did but it had other effects. He rubbed my back without his skin. I… made certain noises I had no doubt he heard. Then it just, got too much. We aren't dating and he's with the other three. So, before anything else could happen I asked him to leave." 

"So, let me get this straight. Simon got your shirt off, gave you an android massage that got you hard, he didn't stop even knowing this and then you told him to leave. Is that correct?" Hank says. All Connor can do is nod his head before covering his face. 

"Well shit son, sounds like he passed up on getting laid," Hank chuckles. Connor looks up and gives him a stricken look. 

"What?! Hank, no! I can't just-I can't just do that with Simon! He's dating Markus, Josh, and North!" He said, glaring at Hank. 

Hank slowly nodded. "Alright, do you think Simon would chest on them?" 

"No! Of course not." Connor shook his head. None of them would ever cheat, no matter what. How Hank could suggest that was beyond him.

"Right, so that means he had gotten permission to sleep with you from the others," Hank says, raising an eyebrow.

Oh. Shit. 

He hadn't thought of that. Was he that stressed that he hadn't considered that an option? Or was it his own guilt and his idea of his undeservingness? 

Oh, shit. "Wait… do you think they all? Hank! Wha-" he stared at the man with wide eyes. 

"Ah, now you've got it," Hank smirked. Connor ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it in frustration. 

How had he hadn't noticed?! He was supposed to be the most advanced android, and yet it took him all this time to realize. "What should I do?" 

"Well that depends on what you want to do." Hank shrugs. 

He didn't even think too hard. "I want to be with them if they are willing." There was the chance they just wanted to sleep with him, which he definitely wouldn't deny but he wanted more. 

He wanted to cuddle with them, go on dates and just be near them. He wanted to test things with them and experience new feelings and sensations. 

"Alright so, the best thing you can do is talk to them," Hank said, letting Connor go. 

"Tomorrow, for now we have a case to work on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Jericew

It was a week before he had any time to even sit down and relax. He could barely keep his thoughts just on the case with his realization always in the back of his head.

The case was solved and a group of humans were brought in. It was a huge case and Connor was proud to have been a part of it. Now he just wanted to lay down for a year and just sleep.

He had a week off though and he took the first day to just relax. He took Sumo on multiple walks, baked a lot of different foods, and just took time to be with Hank.

He already planned on visiting Jericho the next day to finally talk to the others. He didn't know what to expect but he hoped for at least a semi-positive reaction to his confession.

He still couldn't believe how he didn't see it. Markus with the whole hand thing, Josh with the whole cuddling thing, North and him practically went on a date and Simon with his not-really-a-massage massage. All the signs were there and yet he still hasn't seen them. Some detective he was.

The morning came too quickly for his liking but he got up and got dressed in his favorite outfit. They weren't much but he had been told by several people (including the ones he was going to talk to) that he looked good in it.

It was a plain white button-up shirt, tight black jeans, a black leather jacket. He also pulled on a thin, long, loose, greyish-brown scarf in a parisian knot.

Hank had offered to drive him but Connor didn't want to be a burden so he took a cab instead. At some point he'd eventually get his own place and some form of transportation.

The ride to Jericho was both too long and way too short. It was still odd to see the Cyberlife tower being used for anything else, but he was glad the androids had a safe space to live. It was definitely better than the original Jericho.

He sent a message to all four of them, letting them know he wanted to talk, once he entered. They had kept the scanners that Cyberlife already had in place but they only went off when someone with a weapon came in.

He didn't have to wait very long before Markus sent him a message letting him know he was free to go up to Markus's.

He gave a wave to a few androids he recognized but he moved quickly. He wasn't the most trusted and he really wanted to get this talk over with for better or worse.

He could hear all four of them talking with each other but the moment he knocked it went deadly silent. That is until North opened the door and grinned at him.

"Finally got time for peasants like us?" North said, raising an eyebrow.

Connor shifted on his feet. He hadn't meant to not even talk to them in so long. The case had just taken up his entire time.

North just huffs when he doesn't reply, reaching out-and once Connor nods- pulls him into the room.

Josh and Simon are sitting on the couch while Markus paces. He stops in his tracks and they all stare at him. Maybe he should have talked to them individually.

"Alright, let's all sit," North says. Connor nods and sits down on the chair opposite to the others. It's a bit intimidating to say the least.

"So Connor you wanted to talk to us?" Josh says. Connor nods and fiddles with his scarf.

The room feels incredibly warm but he knows the temperature hasn't changed at all. "Yeah. I, I'm not sure how to phrase this. I came up with many different ways but now that I'm here," he shrugs.

Markus nods and moves to reach out before pulling his hand back. "You can tell us anything."

"Right… ok, so Ireallylikeallofyouandidliketodateyou." His words came out too quickly for even Markus to follow.

"Hun, you're gonna have to slow that down a bit," North said, a small fond smile on her lips.

Connor nodded and took a deep breath. "I like all of you. I know you're all dating and I understand this and would like to be a part of it?"

There's complete silence for forty-seven seconds before they glance at each other. Then they slowly turn their gaze to Connor.

Markus is the first to come, standing up and walking towards Connor. He sinks into his chair a bit and can't meet anyone's eyes.

"Connor… are you sure you want all of us? It's ok if you don't." Markus says. Connor quickly nods his head.

"I do, I want all of you. I like all of you." He was a ball of nerves and the lack of an actual response was killing him. He'd take blatant rejection over this vagueness.

Markus looked at the others, trying to contain himself. All of them wanted to jump onto Connor and never let him go but he was still so unsure about being touched.

So Markus reached out and gently touched his face. Connor tilted his head up to finally look at him and it almost broke Markus to see him so scared and insecure.

"Then we would be glad to have you with us. May I kiss you?" Markus asks, gently brushing his thumb across Connor's soft cheek.

Connor jumps up and slams their lips together. It's a bit uncomfortable and their teeth clank together but Markus wouldn't change it for the world.

They do pull back and take a few deep breaths. Then North stands and walks over. "So, do we all get a kiss, or is it just Markus?" She teases.

Connor lets go of Markus and turns to her, pulling her close and letting her come to him. Her lips are softer than Markus's, and it's definitely more gentle but no less enthusiastic.

He kisses Josh next and lets out a small squeak of surprise when Josh gives his ass a squeeze. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Josh laughs after they part.

Connor's face is completely flushed blue when he turns to Simon. He knows he looks like a dork with a huge grin on his face, but he can't help it.

Simon is incredibly gentle with his kiss, resting his hands on Connor's shoulders. Once Connor pulls back Simon presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

"So… I did want to ask something." Connor says, still smiling like a dumbass. All of them nod encouragingly at him. "Were you all trying to seduce me? Because I hadn't realized that was what you guys were doing until I talked about it with Hank."

North doubles over in laughter and the others can't help but laugh too. "Oh fuck, you're so fucking adorable Connor!" North said, pulling him into a hug at his confused look.

"We've all been flirting with you for five months, but thanks for noticing," Markus chuckles. Connor's face heats up and he tries to hide but that just makes everyone coo at him.

"We thought we were being obvious, but I guess not." Simon shrugged, rubbing soothing circles into Connor's back.

Josh nods, "yeah. Remember when I literally brought you flowers at work? Why did you think I did that?"

Connor mumbles something under his breath. North tilts his head up with a finger under his chin. "Wanna say that a bit louder baby?"

Somehow Connor's face goes even bluer at the petname and North makes a note of it. "I… I had gotten hurt the day before on a case and I assumed you somehow found out. It's typical for humans to bring flowers to friends and family when they are in the hospital but since I do not require that I guess I just assumed."

Josh snorts and shakes his head, reaching out and lacing his fingers through Connor's.

In all honesty he was getting overwhelmed in the best possible way with all this touching. He knew North and Markus were fond of physical affection while Josh and Simon preferred to be more subtle about it.

He loved all of it, every little touch they gave him. It made his (metaphorical) heart flutter and a pool of warmth to settle within him.

The others point out instances where they had been very obviously flirting with him and he explained how each thing could be seen as just friendship. It wasn't like he had a reference for any of this.

His only ever friend was Hank and even then it was more fatherly than anything else.

"Wait… Connor you've never dated or even kissed anyone, have you?" Markus asks, holding Connor's other hand without his skin. They didn't interface but they didn't need to be able to know how the others were feeling.

Connor ducked his head and shook it. "No, I thought about it but I've never done anything. I've never even tried… 'having me time' as Hank put it." He cringed slightly at his wording. It was embarrassing to admit but it also felt nice to have that off his chest.

"Oh, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I honestly didn't even think about it until Markus brought it up. I'm ace but sex-positive." Simon says with a shrug.

"Ace?" Connor did a quick search.

"Yeah, asexual. I don't feel sexual attraction. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it or seek it out." Simon explains.

Connor did a deeper search. He had only felt that short of attraction towards his now partners. "I've only ever felt it towards you guys, but even then it took a while."

"Ah, that sounds like demi to me. I'm the same way. Demisexual is when you only feel the sexual attraction after a strong emotional connection is formed. I'm often sex-neutral but I can go all over the place with it." North says, walking over to the couch to sit.

All of them follow, putting Connor I'm the middle with Markus on one side of him and Simon beside Markus. While North sat on Connor's other side and Josh beside her.

"Demi… that does make sense." Connor nodded. Josh put his arm around North and gently played with the hair at the back of Connor's head.

North hooked her arm around Connor's, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. "Hell yeah. How do you feel about sex?"

"I am interested, especially with all of you. I don't know what I like yet, though. I'm sorry about my inexperience." He says, gladly taking the hand Markus offers.

"Eh don't worry about it. I know at least Markus is over the moon about possibly being your first." Simon laughs, bumping Markus's shoulder.

"Of course you don't want that or someone else that's completely fine," Markus says, pressing a quick kiss to Connor's cheek.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. How he had missed their flirting for months. He had no doubt that everyone else around him noticed.

He did think about what he wanted. He knew he had all the time in the world to explore things he wanted to do but he wanted his first time to be special.

Part of him wanted all of them but that was practically impossible. It would also probably be painful.

Androids didn't really need stretching as they could just flip a switch and be stretched, but there was also the option of letting someone stretch him. It would be much slower but it could also prove to be more pleasurable for everyone.

"I… I don't know. I don't know what I'd like." Connor shrugged. It would be best to be completely honest even if that meant admitting to having absolutely no idea.

"Well, whenever I visited you at the station you always had something in your mouth, probably didn't realize it. That doesn't necessarily mean you'll want something like that in a sexual situation." Josh points out.

Connor hadn't noticed he had been doing that but it did make sense. Just like he had told North, his mouth was incredibly more sensitive due to having to test samples. He didn't know if he would get pleasure out of it but he was definitely willing to try.

"We don't have to do anything soon or even at all if you don't want to," Markus said.

It was very reassuring to know that even if he didn't ever want sex they would still care for him.

"Could I watch? I just… I think I would feel more comfortable if I saw it first." Connor mumbles the last part. He learned well from watching.

The others look between each other. He had no doubt they were communicating through their connection but it didn't worry or bother him.

"We are all in agreement. We'd love to." Markus smiles at him. "If at any point you want to join in or ask for something specific, let us know."

"Do you want to do this now?" Simon asked, leaning heavily against Markus.

Connor looked at each of them. He could do this now and if he became uncomfortable he could ask them to stop (or simply leave the room). "If it's ok, now."

That's all it took for them to jump up and lead Connor into the bedroom. The room is blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing (almost definitely Markus). The colors are like nothing else, vibrant, strong.

The large windows let in plenty of natural light (but the height does make him a bit nervous). There's a bay window and in it, a book sits, the bookmark in a little over halfway.

The sheets are white to sun yellow ombre. The bed frame was shiny ebony, the wood spiraled into different patterns, and threads of metal shaped the image of a flower on each bedpost. The bed was elegant and beautiful and looked incredibly comfortable.

There are a few plants around the room including on top of a very large dresser and a desk. The desk is covered in papers that are probably important.

There's also an easel in one of the corners of the room with a half-painted drawing. There is also a door that most likely leads to a bathroom.

"Do you want to sit on the bed or the chair?" Simon asks, picking up a few of the paintbrushes Markus had left out.

The bed was certainly big enough for all of them but he also didn't want to be in the way. It would be way too awkward to stand, so sitting would be preferred.

Though, if he wanted to touch or be physically involved it would be easier to do that on the bed than sitting off to the side. "I'll sit on the bed, but if I'm in the way, please let me know."

North strutted over and pulled him into a deep kiss, leaning her body completely against him. She's the one that pulls back and the kiss leaves him gasping, pupils were blown wide. "You're never in the way."

Markus smirks at the two, reaching over to give Connor's ass a squeeze. Connor jumps but doesn't squeak this time. "Do you want us to get you getting first?"

North's hand trails down his chest, pulling his scarf off at an agonizingly slow pace. She doesn't move her hand down any further until Connor gives a slight nod.

Markus stands behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing feather-light kisses to his neck. He shivers in his hold, not sure if he wants to lean back or forward more.

North slips her hand down then up and under his shirt. Her hands are warm and she lets her nails drag against his skin with just enough pressure to leave him wanting more.

Josh and Simon come to his sides and they offer their hands. He slides his skin back there up to his elbows and the two set to touch every bit of chassis they can.

Connor whines when it just isn't enough, tilting his head to give Markus more access. Markus chuckles and bites down a bit harder making Connor gasp, his eyes fluttering closed.

North removes one of her hands, and before Connor can complain, she runs it through Connor's hair. Her other hand trails back down his chest and then rubs him through his pants. She gives a sharp tug on his hair causing a moan to fall from his lips.

"Alright, I think he's pretty excited. Shall we move on?" North asks. Markus gives a few more kisses down Connor's neck before nodding.

They all slowly move away and Connor wastes no time pulling his jacket off. The others slowly undress each other, putting on more of a show for Connor.

He finds a spot in a corner of the bed so he could lean against the post. He has to wiggle a bit to find a spot where it doesn't dig into his back so he doesn't have to support his own weight.

He's half-heard but he doesn't touch himself as the others get undressed. He is surprised to see that Markus has a long scar along his side.

The others have a few scars too but nothing major or as big as Markus's. It seems Markus caught him staring because he offers his hand, skin pulled away.

Connor paused before taking the hand and accepting the interface. His mind is flooded with memories of Carl, the night everything changed and arriving at Jericho. He can feel Markus's emotions from it and it breaks his heart.

He hadn't meant to send anything back but he did and then he was flooded with warmth and affection.

Soon his mind is filled with small snippets of memories. It's odd viewing them from this side of things. It starts back when they first finally talked after leaving Jericho.

Then it changed to when Connor had come to Markus, confessing that he felt guilty for what he did.

Markus shares many memories of his interactions with Connor and with each one a new wave of affection wraps around him.

He doesn't know how long they stay connected until they break apart, both with wide grins. From his clock they had only been connected for a minute.

"Well, I'd definitely want to connect with Connor too, but that can wait," North says, smiling at the two. All of them wanted to connect with him but even doing so with one person could be a bit much.

Connor sat back and watched. North and Markus kissed and it was full of passion and quite a lot of biting. Simon and Josh were much softer with each other, their hands roaming each other's bodies like it's their first time.

All of them have their shirts off but North still wears her bra. She had on a black wireless lace sport yoka bandage bralette corset. He tilts his head slightly. At the look North glances over and smirks. "We had something planned today but I'm glad we're doing this instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted that. If you want you can-" Connor starts but is quickly cut off by North crawling over and kissing him.

"Baby, there is nothing else I want to do. Be a good boy and stop worrying." North says, winking at him.

Connor quickly nods, face flushing blue. "I'll be good." He mumbles.

North looks back at the others who had stopped what they were doing to watch the two. They all share a look before North pulls Connor into another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. "Our good boy."

After thoroughly kissing Connor breathless North goes back to the others. It doesn't take long until they all have their pants off but they keep their underwear on. North has matching panties to her bra but she also has a bulge.

He looks over all of them and stops at Simon, his crotch his flat. "Um, Simon you don't…?"

Simon looks down then back at Connor. "Oh yeah. I guess we forgot to mention that. I wanted to try having a vagina and North prefers to have a penis so we switched."

He knew that was possible but he hadn't met any android who would talk openly about it. It wasn't like he could walk up and ask what parts they used. He also knew that some chose not to have any parts there at all.

"That's not a problem is it?" Josh asks, looking between Simon, North, and Connor.

He quickly shakes his head. "Not at all! I was just surprised. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Hun, this is for you as much it is for us. You aren't interrupting at all." Simon says, reaching out to give a slight squeeze to Connor's hand.

Josh runs a hand down Markus's chest, playing a bit with his nipples before moving down. Josh has Markus lay back sideways on the bed so Connor can have a good view. Then Josh pulls Markus out of his underwear and gives him a few strokes.

Meanwhile North is running Simon through his underwear and whispering something in his ear that makes his face flush blue.

Connor places his hand over his own erection, just enjoying the pressure. He knew the basics but he'd never touched himself in this way so he wasn't really sure what he'd like. He also didn't want to come so soon if he worked himself up too fast.

His eyes snapped back to Markus and Josh at the wet sounds of Josh bobbing his head. Markus gripped the bedsheets, rocking his hips up into Josh. It was a good thing androids didn't have gag reflex otherwise Josh would definitely be choking.

He found himself sucking on his own tongue as he watched the two. He would definitely be interested in doing that.

Simon crawled over and pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek. "Do you want to suck on something?" Was he that obvious?

It didn't matter as he nodded his head. "I, I don't know how and I don't want to mess up."

Simon nodded, smiling at him. "I was the same way. How about this, you can suck on my fingers while North eats me out."

Connor looks at North who gives him a thumbs up. All it takes is for Connor to nod before the two move into a comfortable position where Connor can watch all of them but still suck on Simon's fingers.

North's head is right beside Connor's knee so he reaches out and plays with her hair as Simon straddles his face.

Simon offers Connor two fingers which he takes into his mouth slowly. He licks from the bottom to the tip of Simon's fingers. Both let out a soft moan and North gets to work.

He hadn't expected his tongue to be an erogenous zone, but it definitely is. He greedily sucks on the fingers, not having to even touch his dick for it to become completely hard.

He keeps a hand in North's hair but the other holds onto Simon's wrist. He's definitely drooling but he really couldn't care less.

He lifts his hips enough to pull his pants down and toss them to the side.

Markus and Josh pause and scoot closer, each pressing a kiss to Connor's cheek.

"How are you feeling baby? Anything you want?" Markus asks even though Connor's mouth is full.

So Connor moans around the fingers, pulling them in so they touch the back of his throat.

Markus chuckles and gives a slight tug to Connor's hair, grinning when it gets a moan. "And here I thought you were just going to watch," he teases.

Connor half-heartedly glares at him but it holds no heat. Markus chuckles again and pulls Josh into a deep kiss.

The room is filled with gasps and moans as they all pleasure each other.

Markus prepares Josh quickly before sliding in. The two connect through interface while Josh reaches his free hand out to North who gladly takes it. North uses her other free hand to interface with Simon and he pulls offers to interface with Connor.

Connor accepts it and is hit with a wave of pleasure and happiness. It's enough to bring him over the edge and he comes without having touched himself.

The wave of his orgasm floods through their connection and the others come as well. It's almost too much stimulation but Connor doesn't sever the connection.

It takes them a bit to calm enough so they can pull apart. That does mean they have to end the interface but before they do all of them send a rush of affection to Connor.

Connor wipes at his mouth clearing away the drill before he kisses each of them. He doesn't know what to say to express how much he enjoyed himself and how much he adores them, so he hoped they can feel it.

Connor ends up in the middle again as the others curl around him. North runs her hand through his hair sometimes using her nails to gently scratch at his scalp.

"So, I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" Josh asks. Connor snorts and nods his head. "Any interest in being fully a part of it? It's ok if you don't."

It doesn't take long for Connor to decide. "I'd like that a lot."

"Well… androids don't really need a resting period." Simon says sending him a wink.

Connor pretends to think for a second, stroking his chin like he has a beard. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Connor comes six more times that day but the others are positive they can't make that number much higher another day. For now they are content to just be there with him.

Connor still sometimes flinches when someone goes to touch him, but now he has people to show him the difference and give him all the positive touches on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
